So Much at Stake
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: Slightly AU. Fiona is deeper then most people give her credit for being. Reese actually has feelings, but not for any of her team-mates. Uncommon pairings eventual Van/Reese, past Fiona/Prozen, eventual Fiona/Karl, eventual Thomas/Hiltz.
1. Default Chapter

Title: So Much at Stake  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Warnings: I'll probably have some Gayness happening elsewhere at some later point, and there will be some bad language cos I have a potty mouth, but that's about it.  
  
Summary: Slightly AU. Fiona is deeper then most people give her credit for being. Reese actually has feelings, but not for any of her team-mates. Uncommon pairings eventual Van/Reese, past Fiona/Prozen, eventual Fiona/Karl, eventual Thomas/Hiltz.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my Chibi-Buddy-Chan, who wanted to see a Karl/Fiona and a Van/Reese pairing. I tried my hardest, and I shudder at the result. The Karl/Fiona will arrive soon Buddy, I'm setting the scene with the Prozen/Fiona first.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zoids then there would have been a lot more random snogging going on during the series and a lot less plot. Anyone still think I own Zoids?  
  
Fiona sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, then wistfully stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"It's not fair. Why can't anyone see beyond this façade I hide behind?" She asked the doppelganger behind the glass, "Why doesn't anyone understand me?"  
  
The figure reflected in the glass did not answer her question, and Fiona turned away, "Prozen..." She whispered softly, "Why wasn't I good enough?"  
  
Almost a year had passed since her whirlwind romance with the older man, time she should have used to get over him, yet for some unexplainable reason, hadn't.  
  
She stared at her unnaturally pale hands without really seeing them, and was faintly surprised to see her tears splash onto the palms of her hands.  
  
"Nobody ever sees this side of me. They think they know everything about me," She whispered almost bitterly, "They know nothing."  
  
"Miss Fiona?" There was a rap on the door, and Fiona hastily wiped the tears away, plastering her customary smile onto her face.  
  
"Thomas?" She asked, hating that her tone could be considered vapid, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The blond stepped into the room, "I was worried about you Fiona, you've been so introverted lately. It's not like you."  
  
Fiona pushed the wave of bitterness his words evoked to the back of her mind, "Really, I'm fine Thomas. I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
The blond laughed, "Oh, yeah. Sure Fiona, if you say so."  
  
Fiona gritted her teeth, trying to hold the smile in place, Thomas still hadn't realised that she had a brain to match the looks he seemed to admire so much. He thought because she was naïve she was also stupid. She hated that he felt he had to make a big deal out of every little thing she understood, as if he was compensating for all the things she couldn't understand.  
  
Thomas cleared his throat as Fiona continued to smile, completely unaware that her smile was forced, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me for lunch today?"  
  
Fiona forced a girlish giggle, saying no was definitely unacceptable, "Sure. I'll tell Van and you tell your brother. What a great idea Thomas!"  
  
She pretended not to see his face fall. She knew how he felt about her, but it had been going on too long for her to simply turn him down.  
  
At first she hadn't understood his blushes and romantic gestures. She'd been reborn into a world which was completely unfamiliar, and then she'd fallen in love with Prozen, and she'd found her life spinning out of control as she spent more and more of her time with the first man who'd ever taken the time to blatantly appreciate her assets.  
  
Hastily she walked towards the room Van had claimed for his own, trying to ignore the burning feeling in the back of her head.  
  
Thomas was staring at her again.  
  
Her relationship with Prozen had been passionately physical, surreal if she thought about it. He'd corrupted her, in every sense of the word.  
  
She supposed if she'd never met him she might have fallen for Van or Thomas, but after Prozen, she could never see either of them as anything more then little boys.  
  
She smiled vapidly at Van as he opened the door, hiding her contempt behind the inane smile not one of them thought was a lie.  
  
"Hi Van!" She chirped, "Thomas wants to take us on a picnic."  
  
Van blinked, "Oh. Okay."  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes as the boy turned to grab his jacket. He turned back, grinning broadly, as she forced another smile.  
  
'And they say I'm the naïve one,' Fiona's contemptuous inner voice mocked as the two walked down the hall together.  
  
~~~  
  
The woman paced the confines of the room, her short blue hair whipping around her face as she muttered angrily under her breath.  
  
"Van Flyheight... you..." She broke off, a stream of obscenities flowing from her mouth as she thought of the cocky brunette. It wasn't fair that the arrogant asshole somehow managed, through sheer luck she was sure, to escape defeat and ruin at their hands.  
  
It aggravated her that Raven didn't share her feelings about the conceited leader of the Guardian Force and their biggest foe.  
  
She glared at the boy in question, he was a true mercenary, he never got emotional about the battles he fought or the foes he was at war with. Perhaps it was a mask, but if it was it was a damn good one, she hadn't seen it crack once.  
  
Angrily she whirled and sat down,  
  
"We need to beat Van Flyheight and his ragtag team of misfits." Her eyes glittered coldly, "Especially his little girlfriend."  
  
Jealousy curled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the perfect blond zoidian. It really wasn't fair that Elise Lynette should win the affection of so many when she, who was far more stunning was stuck with a team of stone-hearted mercenaries.  
  
Furiously she lashed out, bringing her fist down hard on the armrest beside her.  
  
"I'm going to torture that little slut, and when she begs me for death, I'm going to torture her some more."  
  
Raven, cold-hearted though he was, raised an eyebrow at her words.  
  
Reese levelled her cold gaze on the younger pilot, who swallowed slightly nervously.  
  
"Do you have a problem Raven?"  
  
The dark haired zoid pilot shook his head, "Not at all."  
  
Authors Notes: I try to watch zoids for inspiration and I turn it on to see the one episode I've actually seen more then once. Grr. I can't sit through it again! I'll have to watch X-men evolution instead. *swoons over Quicksilver* He's so lovely! I don't know how to spell Fiona's zoidian name, so I took a guess. Also there are a ton of variations on how to spell Reese's name, I hope I got it right.  
  
This fic was inspired by my little buddy (which is why it's dedicated to her). Look no Van/Raven fluffyness! *cries* This is an attempt to write something different, does it suck? Should I continue? Should I stick to slash? You tell me.  
  
Any excess weirdness I blame on the Lion King Soundtrack... Which isn't mine! I have two younger sisters who listen to Disney music *blushes* I don't steal their CD's... I swear. 


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Hey All,  
  
I'd like to say thanks, and I really appreciate that you've been reading my story(s) and that you enjoy them as much as you seem to. Lately I've had a number of reviews, asking me when I'll continue writing, and/or finish the story. My writing has always been something I do because I enjoy it a lot, however, I'm afraid right now ALL my stories are on hiatus, as I literally do not have the time to write. I am studying full time at university, working part time on the side, and, joy-joy-joy I'm pregnant. This means I'm always tired, and uninspired. I don't know when I'll continue writing, and finish those works which have not yet been finished, but when I do, I will update them the day I finish writing them. Thank you again for reading and enjoying.  
  
-Ayakaishi Fei 


End file.
